zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Adda
Adda je dcera krále Foltesta, pojmenovaná podle své matky a jeho sestry. Byla počata incestem a kletba způsobila, že se přeměnila ve strigu - bestii požírající vše živé, především pak lidi. Nakonec vše dobře dopadlo a můžeme se s ní setkat i v PC hře Zaklínač, kde je jednou z hlavních postav. Zaklínač: Poslední přání Poprvé se objevuje v knize Zaklínač: Poslední přání a to ihned v první povídce zvané Zaklínač. Princezna Adda vylezla po sedmi letech z rodinné hrobky do níž byla krátce po porodu pohřbena společně se svojí matkou jako mrtvá. Nikdo netušil, že je ve skutečnosti naživu, roste a vyvíjí se v lítou bestii, která později zaseje hrůzu do srdcích obyvatel Wyzimy. Oblasti a sídlu jenž byl Addin otec Foltest nucen opustit se později začalo říkat „Stará Wyzima“ a každý kdo vešel zaplatil životem, neboť striga bez milosti zabíjela a pojídala každého kdo se odvážil přiblížit. )]] Kletbu jenž mladou princeznu sužovala seslal Ostrit, který později posloužil Zaklínači jako návnada během pokusu odčarování. Kletba se dala zlomit pouze jedním způsobem. Bylo nutné strávit se strigou noc v její hrobce, od setmění až do úsvitu a Geralt z Rivie uspěl, byl však zraněn v momentě kdy kontroloval zdravotní stav odčarované princezny. Zaťala mu své drápy do krku a způsobila ošklivé poranění po kterém mu časem zůstala jen jizva. Odčarovaná Adda byla obyčejnou čtrnáctiletou dívkou, která měla rozum malého dítěte a slabost pro syrové maso. Pravidelně se musela účastnit rituálů, čichat vůni svíček a nosit náhrdelník dle Geraltova doporučení, aby se zabránilo navrácení kletby. Krátce po odčarování jí zbělaly vlasy, proto se jí začalo přezdívat Adda „Bílá“. Zaklínač (PC hra) V době ve které se PC hra Zaklínač odehrává je Adda již mladou půvabnou a však velmi rozmazlenou šlechtičnou, která se s Geraltem z Rivie poprvé setká na Leuvaardenově recepci v Novém Narakotu. Během hostiny a krátké rozmluvy požádá Zaklínače o dar, kterým by ji dostatečně nasytil. * Pokud se Geralt (hráč) rozhodne vyhovět, neodporuje a daruje Addě syrové maso odmění se mu milostnou chvilkou, kterou spolu stráví ve vedlejším pokoji. Několik dní po hostině vychází najevo Addina spolupráce se Salamandrou, jenž ji měla zaručit vládnu nad Wyzimou a Temerií. Vydávala falešná královská oznámení, financovala Salamandru a později se pokusila zabít Geralta jakmile dokončil své vyšetřování. Selže a Zaklínači se povede za pomoci magie utéci. Roderick de Wett obnoví kletbu, která byla kdysi seslána na princeznu a znovu ji přemění v nemilosrdné monstrum zvané striga. Adda v kůži strigy se ukryje v hrobce uvnitř kobky rozkládající se pod starým hřbitovem ze kterého vychází jednou za čas na lov až do příchodu Zaklínače. Adda odčarována Pokud je Adda Zaklínačem odčarována, jsou jí odpuštěny všechny prohřešky vůči koruně a je později provdána za Radovida V., který se svým vojskem pomůže Addině otci králi Foltestovi potlačit povstání a zavést do ulic Wyzimy opět pořádek. Zápisy do Deníku Související knihy * Odčarování strigy * Ostritův zápisník Související úkoly * Nóbl hostina * Její Veličenstvo striga * Zaklínačská tajemství * Ledové zrcadlo Poznámky * Adda se jmenuje i pes řezníka z Kupecké čtvrti - prý proto, že je to "taky pěkně rozmazlená čubka". * Pokud Addu v Kapitole V místo zabití jen zbavíte kletby, v rámci úkolu Ledové zrcadlo vám jako poslední zjevení přijde na pomoc právě ona. * Úvodní filmová sekvence ve hře Zaklínač (PC hra) představuje Geraltovo první setkání s Addou v povídce Zaklínač v knize Poslední přání. de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) en:Adda the White es:Ada la Blanca fr:Adda hu:Adda it:Adda pl:Adda Biała ru:Адда uk:Адда vi:Adda the White Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola V